1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable alarms in general and specifically to an alarm which contains a position sensitive element.
2. Prior Art
Portable alarms are becomming increasingly common and similar in function and design. The alarm of the present invention is different from those commonly available since it contains a position sensitive element.
The portable alarms generally available are primarily designed to be detachably affixed to a window or door. The alarms then signal an unauthorized entry through the door or window. The alarm of the present invention is portable and intended to be carried on the person of the user. In addition to the foregoing stated purpose the alarm can be used when hand held as well as when placed against a door.
Previous attempts to construct a position sensitive sensor have employed a mechanical pendulum which would complete an electrical circuit if the pendulum moved. The electrical circuit would then energize a sounding device. The alarm of the present invention utilizes a compact sensor which employs a globule of mercury. The sensor known as a tilt switch can be constructed so that an 8.degree. deviation from the vertical will sound the alarm or a 45.degree. deviation from the vertical will sound the alarm; the sensitivity of the tilt switch depends upon the needs of the user.